The Next Generation
by Total Cattitude
Summary: *On hiatus and set for a redo soon* Years after the end of the movies, Hiccup is finally giving up control of the Dragon Riders. This story will follow the adventures of the new team. New characters. New friends. New villains. Will the next generation of Riders be successful? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Intro

A couple things to note:

1)This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. (What I'm trying to say is: Don't slaughter me!)

2)All the events occur years after the movies. (We'll see how canon this is once Hidden World is out!)

3)Although the story is currently rated T, I will probably have to switch it to M later on. If I let the story continue how I have it planned, later chapters will have some torture, death, depression, and suicide attempts. I'll give you a warning, but if you don't want to have a chance of reading any of that I'd leave.

4)Most of the characters involved will be OCs. Below, I put the name, age, and starting point (where they are in the first chapter) of the main characters.

5)I hope you enjoy!

Characters:

Lina-19-Berk

Dahlia-18-Caldera Cay (Defenders of the Wing)

Oliver-16-Berk

Eric-20-Berk

Torren-17-Berserker Island

Aisling-14-Wingmaiden Island


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 1 isn't complete garbage anymore! Chapter 3 is currently in the works right now. I just had to deal with the monstrosity that was my first chapter. Please review the story! I'm always looking for ways to improve my story!**

Chapter 1: Finding My Calling

 **Oliver**

Today was… different. I chose to try something today! I made a decision for myself! Most of the time, I just follow along with whatever my only friend, Eric, chooses to do.

Eric and I have grown up together. He's really the only friend I've ever had. It's not that I'm some kind of antisocial mutton-head; I just prefer to spend my time alone. Eric's the only person who really talked to me when we were kids. I'm not sure if it was because he was four years older than me or not, but I always followed him around. I'd do whatever he told me.

I don't really understand why I've continued being his friend. The older we get, the more we disagree and fight. The only reason I can come up with is nostalgia.

When we were younger, I used to look up to Eric. I saw him as a brave and powerful hero. I'm not saying that he's a coward or that he's weak, but circumstances haven't given him the chance to really prove otherwise.

Eric's a bit of a snob. He's always talking about how he's the only person our age that deserves to ride a dragon. Granted, his no one else on Berk has parents who were Dragon Riders.

I know Eric would hate what I plan on doing. Maybe that's the entire point of this. When Chief Hiccup stood in the middle of town, publicizing his search for new Dragon Riders, I couldn't help myself.

Though I'd never say this to Eric, I've always wanted to ride a dragon. He'd probably go on some long rant about how I don't have "the right demeanor" or "a magnetic personality." What does he expect? I spent years around his family!

I'm sick of it! For years, Eric has treated me like a pile of yak dung. He's acted as if I should be thankful that he's graced me with his presence. It's about time I show him what I can do.

* * *

 **Dahlia**

This was my chance! King Avner just announced recruitment for potential Dragon Riders! I've spent years waiting to have the opportunity to be a Rider. I have such great plans for the archipelago; I just need an outlet for it. This way I'll be able to change to the world.

I rushed back to my home, pulling my hood down to let my black hair free. I nearly kicked the door open, slamming it shut behind me.

"Are you okay, Dahlia? Is something wrong?" My mother asked. I'm sure my smoke-gray eyes were wild with anticipation.

"Even better! Recruitment for a new generation of Dragon Riders was just announced!" I exhaled, my back pressed against the door, keeping me from falling over in excitement.

"Dragons? I never knew you were interested in dragon riding. If I had known, I would've helped you try to get work guarding the Great Protector," Mother told me, surprised. Outside, I could hear the quiet rumble of the volcano outside of our door, a constant reminder of who's been defending my home.

"I'm- I- That's," I stuttered. I wasn't sure how to make her understand why I was so excited except to tell her my big plans, and I _was not_ going to do that under any circumstances.

Without a word, I rushed to my bedroom to pack. My bag was hiding behind the door. _Extra clothes are essential._ I rifled around my room, letting out a small squeal when I found my spare outfit.

The rest of the evening was nothing more than a blur. Excitement churned through my veins. Absolutely nothing could bring me down. Sleeping was impossible. All I could think about was the words of King Avner.

 _I'd been returning to my home from the healer's. Bandages covered my right hand. I'd accidentally sliced open my palm while sparring with Eileen._ She isn't even close to the best fighter on the island. I can't believe I let my guard down so much that _Eileen_ was able to injure me! _Arrogance had overwhelmed me, granting Eileen an opportunity to graze the blade of her sword over my right palm. The wound wasn't deep, thankfully. She'd gone easy on me._ That probably won't be the case next time. I can't let there be a next time!

 _I trudged onward, disappointed in myself. I passed the statue of the Great Protector when I heard the sound of someone shouting._ Oh no! Is someone hurt? _I rushed toward the sound. I was shocked to find that the source of the noise had a head of strawberry-blond hair that I could recognize in complete darkness._ King Avner! _He stood at the mouth of the path that led to the volcano. A small crowd had gathered around him. I went to join them, curious what the people were so interested in._

" _My fellow Defenders of the Wing, I have a grand announcement. Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk has proclaimed that he's searching for youth between the ages of fourteen and twenty to travel to Berk for the chance to become a Dragon Rider. He has sent invitations to each island of the Archipelago Allies. Those of you who are interested will need to be ready to board a boat at daybreak. The boat will take you to Berk. Whatever you choose, I wish you the best!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened. Many around me started squealing with joy._

I know I'm ready. I've never wanted anything so badly! I'll make my ancestors proud. All I need to do is get selected.

* * *

 **Torren**

I sprinted through the village, weaving in between people and buildings. _I guess I'll just be fashionably late!_ Earlier today, Chieftess Heather sent out an order for all between the ages of fourteen and twenty to meet at the arena at sunset. That was all she said, no specification about the purpose.

I would've been on time if I hadn't gotten caught up in a debate with my Dad about the proper time to milk yaks. It may sound like a pitiful excuse, but that was the truth.

It's just the way I am with my dad. We lovingly tease and aggravate one another. Although, sometimes I'm not sure he understands that I'm just joking.

I've always been a social person. I love meeting new people and making friends. It's probably why I play around so much. Some may call it childish, but I call it comedy gold.

Slowly but surely, the stone arena came into sight. The sun was almost ready to slip over the horizon. _At least I'm not too late. It could be worse!_

I slowed my paces, hoping no one would be able to tell how exhausted I was. As casually as I could, I sauntered into the arena.

"There is fi-" the chieftess fell silent as she noticed my presence. The crowd of my peers, who were sitting on the ground, turned their faces toward me.

"Umm… Hey! I made it!" I blurted, running my hand through my black hair. _I hope that diffused the tension._

"You're late, Torren," the chieftess mentioned.

"Um… Yeah… Sorry. My Dad needed to talk to me," I explained, embarrassed. She sighed, motioning for me to sit down.

Quickly, I sat down in the back, hoping it would keep the staring from others down to a minimum. If anyone tried to, hopefully, I'd notice and be able to shoot them a glare.

"As I was saying, there will be about five or six available spots. The duty of a Dragon Rider is to defend dragons and the Allies. A boat will be at the docks at sunrise for those of you who are interested," the Chieftess continued.

 _Dragon Riders? That sounds like a lot of fun!_ Earlier, I'd been dreading this. I was worried it was going to be another large community project. Though I didn't understand it, riding a dragon sounded like fun! It's about time I add some spice to my life!

* * *

 **Aisling**

I bounded across the bridge, swerving around everyone in my way. As careful as I tried to be, there were many times where I nearly fell off the bridge.

I had to find Minden. After a dry spell, I'd finally come up with a brilliant idea that I was sure she'd love!I just needed to find her! On my mad dash, I ran into Nadia, Minden's second-in-command.

"Hi, Nadia! Do you know where Minden is?" I asked, breathless. I was unsure of how long I was running. All I knew was that it had been a while. I'd nearly run through the entire village!

"I'm not sure," she replied. She did a quick once-over of me, a look of fear crossed her face when she saw the notebook I clutched. "Please don't tell me you're going to Minden with another one of your ideas…" She groaned.

"Yeah. I'm just carrying around my inventing notebook for fun," I retorted, sarcastically. Before Nadia could reply, I started walking away. _I'm not_ that _bad! I don't understand what the problem is!_

There was one last place I hadn't checked. _The Razorwhip rookery! Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?_ With a new plan in mind, I darted into the forest.

I've never understood why no one encourages my inventing. I had one bad idea! Bad ideas are just part of the process! Granted, what happened as a result of that idea was catastrophic.

I'd tried to create a mechanical Razowhip. If it'd worked, it would have allowed some of the younger ones on the island to practice flying. Let me save you the terror. The prototypes ended with the entire village catching on fire…

Yes, I'd created a poorly made product, but that was years ago! I've gotten much better at planning out my inventions. If someone would give me a chance, I could show everyone how much I've improved!

The other Wingmaidens look down on me as if I'm still a child. I'm fourteen! Apparently, endless optimism means your a child, because that's how I'm treated! Everyone believes that I need to call a sword a sword and see the world for what it is, but that's not what I want to do! I know horrible things happen! I know that there are some people in this world that would like to kill everyone, but I want to be able to have hope!

"Aisling?" A voice behind me asked. I jumped at the sound, turning around to see Minden walking toward me. "Nadia said you were looking for me?" She added.

"Oh! Yes! I have a great idea for the rookery!" I began, opening my notebook. Hurridly, I flipped through the pages of the book, searching for my latest idea. I heard Minden sigh. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Aisling, you know remember what happened the last time we tried one of your ideas, correct?" She inquired. I already knew what was coming next. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Please! Just give me one more chance!" I begged.

"We can't put the Razorwhips at risk. If we lost the hatchlings, I'm not sure what we'd do," Minden explained, placing her hands on my shoulders. I writhed out of her grasp.

"I just need to stop," I mumbled. Worry shot into Minden's eyes.

"You shouldn't do that, Aisling! Don't give up on what you love!" She exclaimed.

"What's the point? No one will ever give me the chance to actually try one of my ideas."

"Maybe you just aren't suited for Wingmaiden Island," Minden disclosed. I looked straight in her eyes, searching for some sign that would tell me she was lying.

"I-Why-It-But-" I stammered. "I don't understand"

"I think you're made for better things than this. You have grand ideas. You need to put them to greater use than just for Wingmaiden Island! Tomorrow a boat to Berk will dock here. Get on that boat. You'll get an opportunity to be a Dragon Rider! That sounds more like you!" She explained.

"Would I be alone?" I asked.

"Actually, you would. I haven't told anyone else because we need to train your peers for becoming real Wingmaidens. You'll be the one exception. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to lose a bunch of my trainees to Berk!"

I smiled. Finally, someone was giving me an opportunity. _I'll go to Berk and they'll appreciate my talents!_ I'd finally been given a chance.

"I won't let you down, Minden! I promise!" I exclaimed, giving her a tight hug.

"I know you won't. Why else would I tell you?" She replied, returning my gesture.

* * *

 **Eric**

Finally, after years of waiting, my dad was recruiting a new team of Dragon Riders! I'd waited for this opportunity ever since I was little. This would be my chance to show everyone how capable I am, make them wish _I_ was the heir to Berk.

I _was_ meant to be the heir, but my sister stole the position. Haley was born minutes before me, making her the firstborn. Because of her, I'm the less important twin. Everyone has to spend time focusing on Haley and making sure she's prepared to be the chieftess one day. Where does that leave me? Pretty much fending for myself.

Being the leader of the Dragon Riders will allow me to show everyone that I'm capable of leading, even without all the special training. I'd show Berk that they should've considered me before deciding on an heir. I'd show them what they lost!

The only thing that stands between me and my chance at glory is a bunch of strangers that have no knowledge about dragons. It should be easy enough! For Thor's sake, my parents taught me almost everything I know! If they didn't choose me to lead, they'd practically be contradicting themselves!

After years of patiently waiting, I'd finally be given my chance to shine. For once, everyone would truly see me! I have to be the leader; otherwise, I don't know what I'll have left.

* * *

 **Lina**

I stepped onto the ship's deck, scanning my new surroundings. This village was more crowded than the ones I'm used to, but I'm less likely to be singled out.

Once I decided to stay the night, I grabbed the pile of rope sitting next to the mast. I hastily walked to the edge of the ship, beginning to tie the rope around a post on the dock. It didn't take long for a familiar knot to form; I know it as well as the back of my hand.

After I secured the boat, I reached for my bag and stepped onto the dock. I watched as people rushed back and forth, allowing myself to become caught in the flow of traffic, ending up in the village center.

I glanced around, searching for a spot to observe from, before settling under a small tree. Dragons had a strong presence here. It put me on edge, but also calmed me. This village had a way to protect itself when my bad luck inevitably came. The people seemed friendly. No fights broke out, which is more than I can say for some of the other places I've traveled.

A small group of children ran by, each one covered head to toe in mud. _Such sweet, innocent things. Enjoy this time while it lasts. You're going to miss it._

After a couple of minutes, I wandered into the forest, trying to put some distance between me and the village. _Everyone seems so happy and peaceful. It won't be that way once you're done here. That's what you always do, corrupt and ruin beauty. Why else would you be here?_

Once I found a suitable clearing, I set up my camp as usual. I built a small fire and ate yak jerky for the beleventeenth night in a row. Silently, I watched as the sun slipped over the horizon, just like every night, before pulling my raggedy blanket from my bag to sleep.

Like usual, I planned on leaving early the next morning, the same plan I've had every night for the past nine years. Honestly, I'm getting sick of it, always finding someplace new only to have to turn right around and leave. I wish I had the time to settle into a village and meet people, but that's just a luxury I can't afford.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes. I know this took forever. I'm just trying my hardest to create quality chapters for you guys. I've already worked a bit on making the story easier to read. Please review! I'd like a little bit of feedback on the story!**

Chapter 2: The Last Minute

 **Aisling**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All I could feel was guilt. I wasn't sure what to do. Clearly, Minden thought I was prepared to be a Dragon Rider; otherwise, she wouldn't have told me about it. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I should tell someone. No one would have any idea where I went; I'd just suddenly disappear! It felt wrong to abandon my home like this, but I'd spent my entire life believing I'd be an unappreciated Wingmaiden.

On the other hand, the opportunity felt so freeing. For years, everyone had dismissed my ideas and talked down to me. Going to Berk was my way off this island, and into a world where my inventions could be appreciated.

Whichever decision I made would be the catalyst for whatever happens for the rest of my life. Would I like to spend my life as a Wingmaiden or a Dragon Rider? As pained as I felt, I was pretty certain I already made my choice.

I woke up before the sun rose. I wasn't sure how much time I had, but I would've rushed either way. I needed to get on the boat before anyone realized it had even been there in the first place.

Quietly, I slipped out of my bed, rushing to find the bag I'd packed the night before. I tiptoed toward my window. Every one of my senses was intensified. Each creak of the floor terrified me to my core.

I starred out the window, the faintest hints of sunlight peeking over the horizon. Carefully, I gripped the bottom of the window frame, leaving the safety of my room. I'd misjudged the distance between my window and the ground, leaving me to dangle above the pathway. I struggled to hold in a scream. I allowed my fingers to stop clinging to my home, landing on the wooden path with a soft thud.

I began sneaking through the village. The sunlight revealed the outline of a ship on the horizon, causing panic to course through my veins. I didn't have the time to dawdle and reminisce. There was no room for mistakes right now.

I burst into the rookery, stepping on all sorts of leaves and twigs on the way, each one snapping under my weight. I prayed to the gods that none of the Razorwhips would wake up. That was the last thing I needed right now.

I made it to the coastline just as the ship approached. I slowed my pace, trying to steady my breathing. A couple beads of sweat glided down my face. I was sure I looked at least a little crazy, but who isn't?

It seemed that there was only a captain. I couldn't tell very much from a distance. All I knew was that his hair was messy, short, and dark brown.

"Um… Hello?" I greeted, unsure of what I should say. The man jumped, turning to face me. I was able to get a good look at the man's face. He had a square jaw, misty blue eyes, and a mustache that matched the color of his hair.

"I'm guessing you're here for the Dragon Rider tryouts," he assumed, clearly annoyed by my accidental surprise. I nodded. The man looked around. "Are you the only one?" he asked. Again, I nodded. He shrugged, gesturing for me to join him on the ship.

Instantly, I began mentally scolding myself. Clearly, I'd done something that made this man mad. It wasn't the first impression I'd hoped for at all. Growing up on Wingmaiden Island, we didn't get visitors very often. Introducing myself to others is something I don't get enough experience with. I refused to let the first person I met from another island hate me.

So… Um… What's…" I stammered, trying to make conversation. The man looked at me, seeming to sense my nervous energy.

"Yeah… Um… Sorry for acting the way I just did. I'm just disappointed that Minden couldn't convince at least a couple other people," he explained, fiddling with some ropes. Suddenly, the sail turned in the opposite direction. "Name's Snotlout Jorgenson," he added.

"I'm Aisling," I replied, holding out my hand. I waited for him to shake my hand, but he did no such thing. "So, you know Minden?" I inquired, trying to form a conversation.

Snotlout tied to ropes around the mast, walking in my direction. He was a couple inches taller than me. He had me sit down.

"Uh huh. You know, back when I was," he paused, quickly scanning my body.

"Fourteen. I'm fourteen. If that was what you were thinking about," I told him. He nodded.

"Okay. Thank you. When Minden and I were a little older than you, we were together," he boasted. I tilted my head, confused.

"Really? She's never mentioned you." I told him. He looked as if I'd punched him in the stomach.

"Are you serious? I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that lady next time I see her! Well, Aisling, you're in for quite to story. I'm going to tell you about the greatest adventurers that ever graced this world!" He exclaimed.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a bad decision after all. I'm already meeting new people and hearing new stories. This is only a small margin compared to what else I'll experience. This is going to be better than I expected!_

* * *

 **Dahlia**

I woke up bright and early the next morning, eager to start the next chapter in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, she just doesn't understand me the way I need her to.

I'm sure my excitement would surprise some people. I've never been the type of person to overhype things. If I'm honest, most of the people my age would say I'm a pessimist.

Though I wasn't sure what time it was, I knew I'd woken up well before sunrise. The world around me was dark and silent.

I tossed and turned in my bed, impatient for the world to wake up. I'd anticipated an opportunity like this for years. Finally, I'll be able to do some good for the world!

After what felt like an eternity, I tiptoed out of my bed, careful not to wake my mother. Every slight creak of the floor sent fear through my body. Silently, I grabbed my bag and began opening my bedroom door. It squeaked, causing me to wince, the inability to leave suffocating me. With some work, I was able to slip out of my room. I crept through the hallway; the kitchen and a door were the only things in between me and freedom.

I probably should have taken my time. Who knows how long it will be until I come back home? Most people would've reminisced over all the fond memories they repressed, loathe to leave. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get out of my house. Every fiber of my being itched to put my plan into action.

Firmly, I shut the door behind me. Closing one door would open another one. The streets were surprisingly empty. _You would think more people would be eager to attempt becoming a Dragon Rider._

I slung my bag over my shoulder, sprinting towards to volcano. There was someone I needed to say goodbye to before I left. The incline was exhausting, especially considering that it was before sunrise and I'd only been moving for a matter of minutes.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the top of the volcano. Carefully, I made my way to the edge, peering at the orange lava. I knew exactly who I was looking for, I just needed to find him. Finally, I spotted the Great Protector.

"Hopefully, the next time I see you, you'll be free. I'm doing this for dragons like you!" I declared. The Eruptodon looked at me, slightly confused. _He may not understand yet, but I'm doing this for him. I'm doing this for_ all _captive dragons._

* * *

 **Torren**

"I still think you're wrong, Torren," Dad told me, offhandedly. He sat down at the table to join me for breakfast, instantly noticing the look I was giving him. _Same back at you_ it countered. He looked away, giving a tiny chuckle.

"Are you two still having your little squabble? I told you. We have enough yak milk as it is! You just love having pointless debates," Mom reminded us. My smile grew a little bit wider.

"If you aren't careful, I'll get into an argument with you. I'm very persuasive," I joked. Mom sighed, shaking her head. _Stop acting like you're mad. I know you aren't._

"I told you we should've had daughters! Sons go around looking for trouble. A daughter would at least listen to my point," Dad teased. I gave him another look, shaking my head.

"Debate number two: Would it be easier to have a daughter or a son? I say that it's pretty even," I began. I could hear my mom mumble something to herself.

"Torren, you know how this will end. Please don't start this," Dad exhaled.

"The modern woman isn't always a pushover. You're just following outdated stereotypes. If you aren't careful, you'll probably offend someone," I continued. My parents remained silent. I didn't like having to go on by myself, so I stayed quiet, too.

During the silence, I remembered something extremely important. _The Dragon Rider tryouts! They're today! How am I supposed to tell them?_

As annoying as I could be, my parents adored me. I've grown up as an only child, meaning I'm the favorite by default. Though, that also means that I'm the least favorite by default. We don't usually bring up that part. My parents would be heartbroken if I left, even more so if I died, which is a very plausible scenario.

"I...Um… I'm going to Berk today," I mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant. Both of my parents gaped at me, clearly flustered.

"Oh- Wh- Y- R- Re- Really? Wh- Wh- H- Wh- What for?" my mom stammered.

"Umm… Well, you know how I was called to the arena yesterday? It was an announcement that Berk's holding try-outs to find a new team of Dragon Riders. I'm going," I explained. My parents shot glances at each other, shocked by my new interest. I wasn't surprised. This was a sporadic decision to both of us, but what was the harm in trying? Well, besides the possibility of dying.

"If that's what you want, I'll support your decision. Just don't get hurt," Mom finally said, meekly. She refused to look me in the eyes.

"I- If- I'll-" I began.

"I know what you're going to say. If this is what you want, then go ahead," Mom interrupted. My dad still seemed to be in shock. He just looked between Mom and me.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go. I'm not even sure if this is something I really want to do," I told them. Dad shook his head.

"You know we'd never ask that of you, Torren. You have the right to do what you want. It just comes as a surprise to us," he explained. I nodded, standing up and walking to my room. I still needed to pack for the trip. _Maybe this will be more serious than I thought._

* * *

 **Eric**

The next morning, I woke up before dawn. Downstairs, I could hear a hushed conversation. I was certain my parents were already awake. _They probably didn't sleep at all._

Quietly, I got out of my bed. I tiptoed toward the door, hoping whoever this was wouldn't realize I'm awake. I cracked my door open, yearning to hear what was happening. At first, all I could hear was incoherent mumbles. I willed myself to open my door. When that didn't help, I shoved my body through the small crack I'd created. Just as I assumed, my parents' bedroom door was open. I tiptoed toward the stairs, crouching in a spot where they wouldn't see me unless they came up.

"Come on, babe. You're so busy leading Berk that you don't have time for the Riders. That's how it's become for all of us," my mom reasoned.

"I know, Astrid. I'm just worried that I'll make a horrible decision. What if one of the people we choose turns out to be evil?" my dad worried.

"What if the people we select go on to save the world?"

"I just don't want someone to get hurt because of my poor decisions."

"You're not the only one picking the team. It'll be everyone's' fault if someone gets through the cracks."

"But we've been fooled before. Remember Johann? He hid among us for years!"

"He was just one out of hundreds! Not everyone has a hidden agenda."

"It's… It's just worrying, having all these lives relying on me."

"You're the chief of Berk, and you have been for years!"

"This is about more than Berk!"

"And _if_ something _does_ go wrong, you have the Allies."

Suddenly, the conversation died. Patiently, I waited to make sure they were finished. I didn't want to miss pieces of a conversation that concerned my future. Once I sure that any conversation was over, I made my way downstairs.

"What are you doing up this early, Eric?" My dad asked, surprised.

"Oh. I was just hoping to do a bit of last-minute practicing with Arbeider," I explained, hoping neither of them knew that I'd been eavesdropping.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea. Just remember to be at the arena this afternoon," my mother responded.

"I would never forget!" I exclaimed, subtly rolling my eyes. "I'll see you guys later! I love you!" I burst out the front door before either of them could say anything else. I wanted to spend the next few hours doing some solid practice.

I scanned the area, looking for the blue Stormcutter. He enjoyed hiding from me sometimes, despite knowing how much I disliked it. _Not today! Of all the days you could mess around, you choose today! We need this last practice!_ I sighed.

 _Just calm down. This is just the gods giving you a little practice in tolerance. The people on the team could be crazy. You might have to get used to this._

"Arbeider! Come out, Arbeider! We need to go practice!" I called, walking through the village. The _was not_ how I'd planned on spending my morning. "Arbeider! You can't do this to me today! We have to be ready! Stop goofing around!"

I started walking into the woods, hoping he might have just chased after some livestock. The sun was rising. There were only a few hours before tryouts began. I wanted to make sure there was no doubt that I deserved to lead the Riders.

This was somewhat worrying. Arbeider never strays far from home. I'd been walking at least ten minutes. There was absolutely no sign of him! _Oh, Thor! I hope he isn't hurt!_ I started running. I needed to cover ground faster. _He has to be around here somewhere!_

I finally stumbled across him in a clearing. He was eating something I couldn't see. Slowly, I stepped towards him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his snack. He looked up and turned to look at me.

"It's about time I find you! I was getting worried," I exhaled. "Can I see what you've got there?" Arbeider picked the food up in his mouth and dropped it at my feet. Though half-eaten, I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Is this sagefruit? Where did you get this from?" I asked Arbeider. The fruit is native to Caldera Cay, meaning someone had to have brought it here. I looked around, searching for signs of people. Not very far was a burned-out fire. _Someone was here… Someone's hiding on the island._ _Of course, they choose today to leave traces behind!_

I'd need to keep my eyes open later. From the looks of it, someone may have come to try and compromise today's events. They'd clearly left in a hurry if they left their fire intact, meaning they couldn't have gotten far. Either I could try to search for them or practice.

Swiftly, I climbed onto Arbeider's back, hoping we could still get some good practice in.

"Wings up, Arbeider!" I exclaimed. He understood right away, rising into the air quickly.

I felt a little uneasy letting the mystery camper continue on, but there were other things to focus on. I'd come back later. I knew with absolute certainty that I'd find them soon.

* * *

 **Lina**

When I woke up the sun had just risen. _I should have left already! I need to get out of here before anyone asks any questions._ The sound of rustling leaves yanked me from my thoughts. Instantly, I stood up and drew a dagger from my belt. I didn't dare move. This _was not_ how I'd planned the morning to go.

The sound came closer. There was a loud, powerful exhale from the same direction. _Dragon!_ Quickly, I rushed to my bag, rifling through it until I found what I needed. The dragon made its way from behind the trees, revealing itself to me.

The dragon was a blue and teal Stormcutter. It clearly wasn't hurting anything. The Stormcutter just decided to wander around when it found me. I hoped it was friendly. So far, it didn't show signs of hostility.

Silently, I set the sagefruit in front of the dragon. It pawed and sniffed the food curiously. _Yes. Please try it._ I wanted to say. After close inspection, the Stormcutter took a small bite.

I took this as a sign to run. Swiftly, I grabbed my bag and ran in the opposite direction that the dragon came from. _At least it wasn't a Tracker class. This could've been worse._

I lost any track of time. Every second I ran felt like an hour. My lungs burned, but I kept going. I know that they'd laugh if they heard a dragon killed me. I refused to give them that satisfaction.

I didn't stop until I reached the edge of the island. There didn't seem to be any sounds following me, so I assumed I wasn't followed. I wasn't sure how far I was from my campsite; I just hoped no one found the fire I didn't have time to dismantle.

I needed a new plan of action. I was certain that most of the town would be completing their daily tasks. _Maybe I could slip out right under their noses. As long as everyone stays busy, they won't ask any questions._

Now that I had a plan, I just needed to follow through. Silently, I began walking in the direction I came. Hopefully, I'd be out off this island in less than an hour.

* * *

 **Oliver**

I stood in the harbor, patiently waiting to catch a glimpse of the first ship. I hoped to meet some of the travelers, make some friends.

People surged around me, busy completing their daily chores. Everyone seemed a little bit more energetic. The sun shined the slightest bit brighter. The grass looked greener. It felt as if the entire world knew what today was, putting on its best show for the visitors.

My parents didn't seem surprised by my interest in dragons. After spending years hanging around Eric and Arbeider, I've grown curious about the creatures.

Another ship appeared on the horizon. I stood up and walked to the edge of the dock. From the distance, I could vaguely make out the crest of Berk on the sail. _This is it. The beginning of a new life. A new life for everyone._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I said I'm trying to make quality chapters. I also know the Lina and Oliver have extremely short parts in this chapter. It's just tough to write for them at this point in the story. Both of them need character interaction for me to be able to truly flesh out their characters. Again, please review the story. I'd love some _constructive_ criticism. (Just saying my writing sucks won't help me improve!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm not dead! First, I know this took forever to finish. My updating isn't going to get any more frequent. My schedule over the next few months is going to be really busy, so the weekends are really my only chance to write. Once June comes I can hopefully release chapters on a regular basis! Second, thank you The Hidden World for making me cry and proving my entire fan fiction is now an AU. Third, to all of my two followers- go back and read the first (real) chapter of the story! I updated it because the original was rushed garbage and I didn't want that to be the first impression I left. Finally, Please leave a review on the story! I'm trying my best to improve the story, but I can't do that without your help! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Introductions

 **Torren**

The ship lurched forwards, causing all conversations to stop. I could hear a handful of people yelp out of surprise.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean for the docking to be so rough," the captain apologized, coming below deck. Like everybody else, I was surprised to find the husband of our leader, Fishlegs Ingerman, would be transporting us to Berk. Though no one understood why we all decided to accept it.

"So, can we leave now?" A voice behind me asked.

"Oh! Yes! You can all leave now if you'd like. While you don't have to, I'd suggest you go ahead and make your way to the arena. Registration will be crowded once the other two ships arrive. That isn't even accounting for everyone who already lives here!" Fishlegs explained, rushing up the small set of stairs.

Quickly, people began flooding out of the cramped boat. I allowed myself to be caught by the flow of people. Others weren't nearly as patient and began shoving their way through the crowd.

I had to squint when I finally surfaced, the sunlight blinding me. I struggled to see as my eyes adjusted to the light. I had hoped to get a quick glimpse of Berk before I was shut in a stone arena.

Berk was much smaller than I'd anticipated. The village was surrounded by tall, grassy mountains on one side and water on the other. Each building was a tidy and modestly-sized wooden structure.

Honestly, I was underwhelmed. It was odd that this "bold, powerful" village was so… plain. I'd expected towering pillars and high defense. This looked like any village you could stumble upon.

Any attempts to explore were cut off by the swarm of people around me. Everybody surged toward the arena, which already had a short line sitting out front. It was clear I'd be waiting for a while. Small conversations began to pop up throughout the group.

"Hey, Torren!" a voice beside me greeted. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Soon, I found myself looking at someone I didn't know. She was about a foot shorter than me. Granted, I'm pretty tall. She had shoulder-length, brown hair and eyes so dark that they almost looked black. Surrounding her was a group of girls, all whom I didn't know. They all wore an off-putting grin a mile wide.

"Hi…" I replied sheepishly, raising my hand to wave. She bypassed the greeting, strolling over and casually giving me a hug as if we'd known each other our whole lives. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girl's friends giggling in our direction.

Instantly, I recognized what was happening. This situation was too familiar for my liking. I struggled to keep myself from rolling my eyes. There had to be a way to get this girl off my back, but I didn't want to be rude. _What did I say last time?_

"You remember me, don't you?" She asked, her tone flirtatious. My mind was racing. What was I going to say? There was no way in Hel that I was going to let on that I didn't know her. Clearly, she was from home, but that didn't help since everyone I knew right now was from Berserker Island.

"Of course I do!" I lied, attempting to buy some time. _Okay. Who from home had brown hair?_

"That's great! I would hate if you'd forgotten about the time we spent together! Don't you remember?" The mystery girl continued. _I need a girl with brown hair and dark eyes. Why can't I remember?_

"Yeah! That was awesome, wasn't it?" _Think, Torren! Who is this?_

"It was incredible," The girl exhaled, a dreamy look in her eyes. "It's nice to know that you didn't forget about us. I wish we kept going," she continued. _Clearly, we had something. We had some type of connection before. That also doesn't help... Nissa!_

Nissa Whylvane was about six months younger than me. While we did grow up on the same island, we did not have any true relationship. The only thing that did happen was Nissa becoming the first of many girls to kiss me by surprise when we were fifteen. Otherwise, we never talked.

I was a bit mad she was turning that one event into an entire affair. For Thor's sake, I couldn't even remember her name! Maybe this wouldn't be as simple as I thought it would be.

* * *

 **Aisling**

Waiting in the registration line was not fun. Firstly, the line seemed as if it never moved. We'd stand in one spot for a few minutes before moving forward about three steps. You could tell when the line was about to move because the footsteps slowly thundered towards you.

That wouldn't have been such a problem if, secondly, no one talked to me the entire time. Conversations buzzed around me, but none acknowledged my presence. I know that they noticed me! Many shot glances down at me. It's infuriating!

By the time I reached the front of the line, I was tired, hot, and hungry. I'd been waiting in silence for hours.

Awaiting me was a girl, clearly older who was than me. She had long, blonde hair kept in a messy braid and light-green eyes. Exhaustedly, she scribbled something on the document in front of her, then looked up at me.

"What's your name?" The girl asked in a tone that showed she was sick of asking the question.

"Oh! I'm Aisling Toiveikas," I answered. "What's your name?" I asked as she wrote my name on the document. The girl immediately looked at me, surprised.

"Thank you for asking! I'm Haley Haddock. I'm the daughter of the chief," She replied cheerfully.

"Really? That must be interesting!"

"You could say that again. So where are you from, Aisling?"

"Wingmaiden Island." Haley resumed writing at my response.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Well, Aisling, you're good to go. Just head into the arena. My parents and their friends should be coming out to introduce themselves once this line is gone." Haley explained. I nodded in response.

"I hope to see you around!" I exclaimed, waving as I turned towards the stone structure. It was obvious that everyone would barely fit inside.

Excitement filled me. In a handful of minutes, my entire day had changed drastically. It felt as if I'd made the right choice. Things were already looking up!

* * *

 **Oliver**

The day dragged along. I'd arrived at the arena extremely early this morning so that I wouldn't be stuck in the endless line that I knew would be inevitable. Now, I was beginning to regret that decision.

When I'd entered this morning, Haley had been the only person outside registering the recruits. Based on the time between each arrival in the arena, nothing had changed. _I'm sure Eric is out there helping her. Their parents would never let him get away with not helping!_

I didn't notice until then that Eric hadn't arrived yet. Knowing how he is, he wouldn't be satisfied with just entering the arena like any average person. I found it odd he wasn't here yet. _Of all days, today wouldn't be a day that he would be late!_

I'd never seen so many people in the arena before. Everyone was gradually beginning to form small groups, regardless of any differences. Just minutes before, almost everyone was self-segregating one another based off of our island of origin.

And then there was me, silently watching it all unfold. _Damn. I wish Eric was here. At least then I'd have someone to talk to. Might not be the best conversation ever, but it's better than just standing here! Or even better, stop being an antisocial idiot and go talk to someone! This is the best time to do so before everyone's already made friends and grouped off._

So, I had a plan. Now, I just needed to find someone to talk to. That would be the real challenge. If I could get a conversation started, I'd be fine. Until then, it would be a matter of "who looks the least like a snob, criminal, or jerk."

I finally convinced myself to start walking around in the hopes of meeting someone. _It shouldn't be this hard! You're just going to walk up to someone and introduce yourself. If they don't seem like someone you want as a friend, just slip back into the crowd. It's that easy!_

Maybe Eric was right. If I can't even say hi to someone, how will I train a dragon? Or go into battle? I might not be cut out for this after all.

* * *

 **Lina**

I darted through the trees, occasionally shove a low-hanging branch out of my way. I needed to get off this island before anyone realized I'd ever been here. Or even worse, my bad luck caught up with me and caused some catastrophic event.

As I came to the edge of the forest, I slowed my steps. The key to blending in was looking as if nothing interesting was happening. Looking as if I'd just run away from a monster would ruin that.

Carefully, I steadied my breath and walked into the village center. Although some people sauntered around, completing their tasks, the village was surprisingly empty. _There weren't nearly enough people for my liking. Must be midday. Everyone's off eating._

It took everything within me to keep myself from bolting toward the port. I need to get out of here. Hastily, I walked through the village; thankfully, going unnoticed. It wasn't long before the docks were in sight. _Thank the gods!_

"Hey! Are you lost?" I heard a female voice yell behind me. The noise caused me to freeze. _Shit. This is where things start going to Hel._ Cautiously, I turned toward the source of the voice.

Walking toward me was a woman with blonde hair. She had light blue eyes and fair skin. She was lean but muscular and a couple of inches shorter than me.

"You need some help?" The woman asked.

"I- Umm... Ac-I" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to say. It's not like I could tell her the truth, at least not the full truth. The woman gave me a once over, probably trying to figure out what I was doing and whether I actually needed her help.

"I'm assuming you're here for the Dragon Rider recruiting?" She inquired. _All you have to do is tell her no. It's that easy! Don't screw this up like you always do._

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for my reply. Just say one word! Then this will all be over. I opened my mouth, praying to the gods that a sound would come out of my mouth. _Something is better than nothing! Why am I such an idiot! This shouldn't be so hard!_

The woman was looking at me with an unreadable expression. To me, it seemed to be a mixture of disgust, surprise, and confusion.

"I-Ah-I'm sorry. If you can't tell, I'm not the best at socializing!" I exclaimed, hoping she'd believe I'm just socially awkward and not the runaway I am.

"Oh. That's no problem. I mean, you should've seen my husband when we were growing up," She replied, a small smile spreading across her face. We stood in silence for a moment; although, the woman was staring into the distance, probably reminiscing the day when she was younger.

 _This might be my chance. Hopefully, she's distracted enough for me to leave._ Cautiously, I began taking small steps backward. Of course, my movement brought her back to reality, confusion spreading across her face.

"You don't have to rush. The Rider tryouts won't begin until I'm there. I _am_ part of the selection committee," she explained.

"Really? That must be interesting," I replied. _Lina, stop being such a muttonhead and just tell her you need to leave. Get out of here before you're tangled in your lies!_

"I'll show you the way to the arena if that's what you were trying to do," the woman offered.

"Th-I-Ac-Yo," I stuttered, countless responses dancing across my tongue. Humiliated, I gave up trying to speak, nodding as if I knew what this woman was talking about.

"Okay. Follow me," she said, beginning to walk away. _Now's your chance! Just run to the docks! She won't notice. But if she does…_ Silently, I followed, keeping a couple of steps behind. Unlike I predicted, she did look back at me, slowing her pace to walk by my side.

At that moment, I wondered what she saw. Could she tell I was on the run? Did she discover I had alternate plans? Does she think I'm here to cause trouble? Is she looking at the girl broken by her parents or a young woman with her whole life ahead of her? Was the look on her face pity, confusion, disgust, concern, a mix of them all?

"I'm Astrid, by the way. Astrid Haddock," she informed, her voice slightly quieter as if trying not to scare a wild animal.

"Umm. I'm Lina. Nice to meet you," I responded. My mind was racing, desperate for a way to get out of this situation. Sadly, there wasn't enough time to do so for Astrid stopped outside a large, stone structure.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed. Something about her tone told me she was feeling sentimental.

I grazed my eyes over the building. _It certainly isn't much to look at. But it_ is _something_ _which is better than nothing._ The structure was very plain. Sunlight glistened off the smooth surface of the carved stone.

Inside, a mass of voices burst the silence. The building was packed. Hundreds of people stuffed in one small space. _That seems… Pleasant._

Sitting in front of it all was a girl. Her blonde hair was the same pale straw color of Astrid's, but her eyes were an emerald green instead of sky blue. She was sitting at a small table covered in papers. Clearly, she'd been writing a lot for her hands was coated in charcoal dust. Her face wore the look of exhaustion and boredom.

"Hi Mom," the girl greeted, glancing my way and giving a small wave.

"Hey, Haley. Thanks for doing this all morning. Your dad and I really appreciate it," Astrid told the girl, giving her a hug.

"Oh. It wasn't really a problem. I didn't have anything better to do anyway," the girl, Haley, replied. _Come on, Lina! Get out of here! They're both distracted. If you're careful, you can just walk away! Quick and painless._

"This is Lina. I ran into her on the way over here. I'm thinking she's the last one, but I'm not sure. If I were you, I'd stick around for a little bit just in case. We're about to start so you can go ahead and start cleaning up," Astrid explained.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you later. Love you! Hope everything goes well!" Haley exclaimed.

"Thanks, darling. I love you, too." And with that, Astrid disappeared in the mob of people. Haley shifted her focus to me, her eyes giving me a once over just as her mother had minutes ago.

"You're Lina, correct?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"Lina Valehtilija," I told her. Haley began writing down the information on the paper in front of her.

"And where are you from?"

"Berk," I replied, firmly, praying to the gods she didn't through my lie. _You don't want to know where I'm from._ She nodded, looking up from her work.

"Well then, I think you're ready to go on in. Good luck!" She told me. I gave her a small smile, hoping she'd figure out that I appreciated her help. I didn't want to say any more than I had to.

Nervously, I stepped inside the stone structure. The space was brimming from wall to wall with people; all except for a raised platform across the structure from me. Just as I began to wonder what it was for, six people made their way out of the crowd.

* * *

 **Dahlia**

"Excuse me! If I could please have your attention!" Shouted one of the men onstage. Slowly but surely, the voices across the arena disappeared, everyone waiting for what was next.

"Okay. Thank you! I am Hiccup Haddock, the chief of Berk and leader of the original Dragon Riders. Now I know that you probably want to speed headfirst into the part of the day where you meet dragons, but I wanted to make sure we get some introductions in first," the man explained.

 _Hiccup Haddock._ The _Hiccup Haddock._ The man standing in front of me could make or break my dream. _I can finally bring true justice to this world! How has no one seen how horrible the balance of power is?_

Hiccup was a tall, thin man with brown hair. His face wore a beard of the same color. From the angle I was standing I couldn't make out the color of his eyes.

A woman with a long, blonde braid stepped forwards.

"I'm General Astrid Haddock," the woman stated, slowly scanning the crowd. Instantly, I stood a little straighter, hoping she'd take my posture as a sign of confidence.

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman," greeted a tall, stout man.

"I'm Snotlout," a shorter man introduced.

"And of course, you can't forget fan favorites: Ruffnut," Began a tall woman with long, blonde hair.

"And Tuffnut Thorston!" Exclaimed a man who looked extremely similar to the woman.

"Over the next week or so we'll be working with you in order to decide who will be part of the next Dragon Riders. During that time, you'll train a dragon and possibly learn to fly!" Hiccup explained. Voices across the room shouted with excitement.

"Now we need everyone to stay where they are. We're going to begin sorting you into groups. Some of the people on the island have opened their doors to provide you with a place to stay. The group you're sorted into won't determine who you spend all your time with. It's just so we don't have _complete_ chaos over the next few days," Astrid explained.

Everyone on the stage made their way to the floor. I watched anxiously, trying to decide the best way to handle the situation. _If I'm too confident, I'll come off as arrogant. If I'm too relaxed, I'll come off as lazy and disinterested. I can't be too uptight or too sloppy._ I finally settled on just looking around. Sadly, all I received was a view of heads and faces.

I quickly realized that this strategy wouldn't work. _I need something that'll make me stand out, something that shows I deserve to be here! This moment will decide my entire future._

* * *

 **Eric**

I took a deep breath, allowing the fragrance of the air to sweep me away. The rays of sunlight radiated through the sky and along my skin.

"You ready Arbeider?" I asked my dragon. He let out a light warble in response. "Okay then. Let's do this!"

I quickly changed positions, grabbed for the fraying reins, and tucked my legs underneath my body. Arbeider pulled his wings close to his body, causing us to plummet toward the ground at a high speed. _One. Two. Three._

"Broad shot!" I shouted, barely hearing myself over the air whipping past my ears. Almost instantly, Arbeider created a large ring of fire. We shot through the loop, the heat barely touching my skin. _Four._ I heard screams from people below. Five.

"Now!" I exclaimed. The flap of the air hitting wings became apparent. Slowly, we made our descent to the metal grate covering the arena.

I dropped into the arena, gasps leaving mouths from across the space. A low murmur began and I was certain that my entrance was the cause. _Perfect. We'll see how many people drop out after that._ Casually, I began brushing the dust off of my clothes, trying to note who was glancing in my direction. My celebration was cut short by the sight of my mom stomping toward me.

"Eric! What the Hel was that?" She whispered harshly.

"What? I needed to set some standards for these people," I replied casually, gesturing to the crowd surrounding us. _I need to keep her calm. The last thing I want to do is create a scene. Ironic._ I chuckled lightly to myself.

"I don't understand what you find so funny about that little stunt. You could've hurt someone!"

"Someone _could've_ gotten hurt, but no one _did_ get hurt."

"Astrid, there's no need to get so worked up over this," Dad intervened.

"Hiccup, he could've hurt somebody! The whole "grand entrance" was completely unnecessary," Mom replied, turning her attention away from me.

"But no one was hurt. Anyways, we have more important things to focus on right now." Dad gestured to the people around us. Mom sighed.

"You're right, Hiccup," she exhaled, beginning to walk away. Before going too far, she turned around to face me again. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet," she warned before returning to the task at hand.

I could feel my brows furrow as I let out a long sigh. " _Why can't you trust that I know what I'm doing? I'm not a child anymore!"_ I wanted to yell. _If that trick isn't going to work, I need another way to prove that this is my destiny._

 **Author's Note: I hope that chapter was worth waiting for! See you guys in three years!**


End file.
